


Serendipity

by basil_s0up



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_s0up/pseuds/basil_s0up
Summary: While on a mission, Lance, Pidge and Hunk end with something other than what they were meant to. Allura is not pleased.





	Serendipity

Allura struggled to maintain her composure.

"It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission."

"We know", Pidge muttered.

"Three vargas, in and out, no contact with the enemy."

"Ummm....", Hunk shuffled his feet.

"You had the Green Lion, their surveillance systems were down for repairs, most of the occupants were sentries..."

"Errr..."

Lance tried very hard not to make eye contact.

"And yet..."

"Allura...", Shiro gently tried to intervene. No dice.

Finally, she snapped, gesturing to the monitor behind her. More specifically, the devastation displayed by it.

"And yet somehow, you managed to do the complete opposite of that. The base is in pieces, the galra know we were here, and most importantly, you didn't even get the information!"

"Uh, whoops?"

Allura whirled round to face the trio, her eyes ablaze.

"Whoops?! Really?! Is that all you have to say?! And not to mention..."

She pointed at the bundle of blankets in Lance's arms, her voice lowering to a harsh whisper.

"Where the quiznak did that baby come from, Lance?"

Lance finally lifted his head, attempting a smile in her direction, letting it falter as he saw the look of pure rage on Allura's face.

"I found her on the base while Pidge was hacking in. We couldn't just leave her there! But I guess her cell was on it's own alarm system, because it went off as soon as I opened the door", Lance explained, shifting the child to a more comfortable position. A glint of coppery skin showing as he re-adjusted the blankets.

"I wasn't done downloading the intel yet, but because of the alert, we had to leave. I set the hanger to blow so they couldn't follow us out...", Pidge faltered, adjusting her glasses nervously.

"But we underestimated how big the explosion would be", said Hunk, picking up where Pidge left off. "I forgot to account for the fuel in the fighters, which... yeah", he finished lamely.

Fingers rubbing at her temples, Allura groaned, wondering how in the name of the Ancients she going to explain this to the coalition leaders. They needed that intel! Desperately!

A hand alighted on her shoulder. Shiro.

"Princess, I know this isn't the best situation, but I think, all things considered, the others made good choices in there. Innocent lives take priority over potential information we can get somewhere else. They made the right call."

She sighed, letting the tension drop from her shoulders.

"You're right, Shiro. While things certainly could have gone better, we did manage to save a life. Good job paladins."

The atmosphere relaxed considerably, tension flooding out of the room like the air from a balloon.

"However..."

Allura turned back to the three nervous teens.

"We will have to find another way to get that information, and soon. Plus, we need to figure out what we're going to do with the child."

Lance straightened immediately.

"Don't worry Princess. I've got lots of experience with kids. I'll take care of her until we can figure out where she belongs."

Hunk nodded. "And Pidge and I can start looking for another base that will have the information we need. You can count on us."

Her expression softening, Allura smiled at them.

"I know I can. Shiro and I can help you, while Coran will help Lance with the child."

"Actually, Princess, that might not be necessary."

All eyes immediately turned to a grinning Pidge.

"I've been looking over the data I managed to get, and it has a list of all the prisoners that passed through the base. Including one Ellysen Ma'thraahi, daughter of the Prime Minister of planet Drah'hyel."

Looking up from the bundle in his arms again, Lance blinked in surprise.

"Drah'hyel? That planet who changed their minds about joining the coalition as soon as we touched down on their plant?"

Pidge nodded.

"The very same. Looks like she was kidnapped after we contacted the Prime Minister to blackmail him out of joining us. After all, they do have one of the largest armadas in that sector. Not someone the galra wanted leaving."

Hunk grimaced.

"That's just low. Even for the galra."

Clapping a hand on Lance's shoulder, Shiro smiled at the sleeping child.

"Looks like luck was on our side after all. Let's get moving: to planet Drah-hyel!"


End file.
